Are you my Romeo?
by Alessia Kyouya
Summary: I clicked the top of the flask to open it with my finger and pour the scorching hot water on my left hand in front of me, scaring the people around me, even Mika, who was already brimming with tears. Nothing matters anymore... All my dreams, passion, all the things I loved and had will never return to me... Ever again. It'll never be the same... (Kyoya x OC)
1. Chapter 1

I, Shiro Kyouya, have always believed in doing everything on my own, being by myself and not trusting anyone. I know for now you would not agree with me. Seriously, if you were to go through what I've been going through, you'll definitely agree with me.

Since I was young, I've been stabbed in the back so many times that I've lost count.

Their smiles, their caring actions, the things they told me... are all lies...

I've even beginning to think if it was my fate. Have I committed any horrible crimes in my past life that I've to suffer now?

My mum had left me and my dad with another guy. Ever since then, I've hated her and even wished that she would never appear in front of me ever again. The damage she had done wasn't just emotional, but also physically. If I had been mature enough, to understand that she had not loved me anymore, I wouldn't have ran after her in the middle of the night and gotten knocked down by a speeding car, causing my left hand to be crushed totally. It had been crippled, losing all senses in my left hand, taking away my dream of being a famous musician, my future. Because of her, my family was broken; I would never be loved again. My dad shunned me, just because I reminded him of her. Because of her, I'll never be able to play the piano again. Because of her, my world is never the same again. It has gradually begun to turn colourless to me.

My dad, you can say after she'd left, gradually turned away from me. I guess the only time we spoke directly to each other was when we were at some public or business event like balls or functions. Then again, I hardly attended them. Even if I do, I'll most probably be standing far, far away from those crowds. For the rest of the time, my dad would just send one of his messengers over to get the things he wanted to be done.

In school, people would just befriend me so that they would crush, humiliate or make use of me. Back then I was really such an idiot to even believe those lies and put all my trust in them. Being the innocent girl I was, despite all that had happened with my mother, I had still held on to some hope. But if I had known better, I would never that gone through that much pain and suffering. If I had known better that the ones who would always turn against you, who would stab you in the back, would always not be your enemy, but instead, it was much worse; it would be the person who you had loved, befriended, and trusted the most.

Ever since that day, trust was never the word found in my dictionary. Trust was such a familiar yet foreign word. It was one word that would allow you to be the happiest person in the world, and yet, pull you down a hundred feet underground, into hell.

I can never trust anyone but myself. Because everything around me are just mere lies and fakes, and no one can ever be trusted. Never, ever.

"What does he wants now?" I asked in annoyance, juggling my business phone at the cradle of my neck as I continued typing on my laptop.

I was busy rushing to finish summing up the monthly reports that my dad had asked for, two hours ago, before sending them over to him and now I'm sure he was going to get one of his messengers to hand me another task before I was even done with this. Before you think that it was just a little job, I would tell you that it is not; especially when you are to do up reports for more than 50 outlets here in Japan. [Well we're in the hotel industry, if that's what you call it. Our company is very well known everywhere.]

I heard the person at the other end of the line sighing heavily.

"Sorry Shiro-sama. I know you're busy with your work right now. Kyouya-sama wanted me to let you know that you're going to attend Ouran Academy tomorrow." Rima, my dad's secretary, explained. She had been one of the staff who had taught all the things that was need of me to operate the business in the future.

"What the hell?!" I immediately shot up from my seat, causing all the documents that were pile up around me to fall off the table. Instinctively, my left hand reached out to prevent it from happening, but it only twitched. The documents just slipped past my hand and sprayed onto the floor.

"Damn it!" I cursed. "You're telling me that my dad wants me to go to that disgusting pink school with all those brainless brats?!" It was no surprise that no one knew about the prestigious school. In fact it was established by one of the partners of the Kyouya Corporation. It was a school where almost all the children of the riches go to. A place where almost seventy present of them are only interested in fun, entertainment, finding their future 'second halves', as well as alliancing with the other family to build good relationships between companies. So as you can see, it was in fact not really a school for studying.

"Language, Shiro-sama." Rima warned in disapproval.

"Sorry..." I calmed myself down as I blew my loose fringe away from my face before sitting back down and going back to my business-like composure. I groaned as I rested my forehead on the palm of my hand, ignoring the mess I've just made. I was always letting my temper get the better of me.

"Without a doubt he needs me to get along 'well' with those rich brats so that it'll help him with the expansion of the business to Canada?" I voiced out her explanation before she could give me one. I knew my father too well that I would wish I don't. I was only his pawn to build connections, for him to prosper in his business.

"Yes." Rima answered seriously but then continued chuckling. "You ought to be thankful that I've gotten you the permission to not wear the school uniform. You'll most probably faint if you were to wear it to school."

"Thanks Rima. The thought of wearing those uniforms makes me shiver." I smiled. I once saw those uniforms and I have to say, they were monstrous! Who, in the right mind, could even stand wearing those ugly, yellow, mustard-coloured dresses?!

Oh wait, I guess that would be me.

"I've just sent the class details and information of the school over to you. Just let me know if you need any help." she added as I began picking up the documents that had fallen onto the floor just now.

"Oh, before I forget, you've a open function that you have to attend with Kyouya-sama this Friday. I'll remind you about that again. Hmmm... Yes, that's all. I'll leave you to your work then Shiro-sama."

"Thanks." With that I heard the other line of the phone went dead.

I sighed in defeat, bending down to pick up all the documents and hurriedly went back to my work before I was disturbed.

I've had more things to add into my schedule again.

"We're here Shiro-sama." Sato, my driver, personal bodyguard and assistant, informed me as I felt the car smoothly came to a stop.

I saved the proposal I was working on just now before shutting my laptop.

"Thanks." I muttered to him as I stepped out of the car while he held the door opened for me.

As I slung my bag on my left shoulder and held my laptop on my other hand, I gawked at the freakishly pink building in front of me and sweat-dropped. _On second thought, I think I should head home now. _

_If only I could..._

I sighed heavily and headed to my class, 2A. Luckily I've memorized my way around the school yesterday when Rima had sent me the documents about the school; and of course, as what my dad had wanted me to do, I'd also memorized some data on the rich kids of the school whose family would be able to provide potential help to Kyouya Corporate. While hoping that it might help me better to 'get along' with them, I was already regretting to come to this school. I really hate doing these things since of all people, I knew best what it felt like to have someone get close to you for benefits, but I can't disobey my dad. I wanted him to approve of me again, to praise me and smile again like how he used to as before. I knew he kept his distance from me since I looked very much like my mother, and being with me would remind him of how she'd betrayed us.

"Ouch!" Just as I pulled myself away from my thoughts, I bumped on to someone and felt myself falling backwards and landing hard on to the floor; my belongings sprayed on the ground. My first reaction was to check my laptop to see if it was damaged.

"Luckily it's saved..." I sighed in relieved. I've not done a backup on my laptop yet for this week since I didn't have much time on hand. If anything were to happen to this laptop of mine, I swear I might just jump off a building. To think that all my hard work would just vanish, even though all the information are already in my head, it would need a huge time and effort to reproduce them all over again.

"Are you alright?" I heard a voice spoke out in concern.

I looked up to see a guy in front of me, _Kyoya Ootori_.

"Are you alright Ohime-sama?" My head snapped to the direction of the voice and saw a blonde with sparkling violet eyes as he held out his hand to me. _Tamaki Souh, the son of the Principal of this school. _It was not even difficult to recognise him; they look so much alike.

"Uh... Yes... I'm sorry for bumping into you." I nodded slightly and picked myself up, making sure that I've held onto my laptop was securely.

"What it matters it that you're alright Ohime-sama~" Tamaki smiled and held up my hand to kiss it but I shifted away, slipping my hand out of his and went to pick up my bag and the books that were supposed to be in it. I can't really stand these type of people, especially playboys.

"I am no princess." I cut him off, just as he looked like he was going to ramble off with his Casanova nonsense.

Tamaki gasped as I bent down to pick up my bag, "Mommy! Am I losing my charms?"

I froze my hand in mid-air. _Mommy? Mommy who? Don't tell me he's referring to Kyoya Ootori?_ I felt a slight urge to stifle a giggle, but I held it in as I took my bag and swung it on my shoulder.

"I've not seen you anywhere, are you a new student?" Kyoya ignored the Blondie and asked me.

"Yes. Now if you would please excuse me, I've got to go now." I said in my usual business-like tone as I bowed slightly and walked passed them.

I'm not going to let myself waste any more time. Time is money as many had said. I was planning on going to class early to complete my proposal first as I wait for the class to start. Though, I could do it during class anyway since I had already understood the lessons that were to be taught in class for the first half of the semester.

I slide opened the door to see the homeroom teacher already there, waiting for the students to come to class. Handling a piece of paper to her, I explained that I was the new student and that I had permission to not wear the school uniform (all thanks to Rima). She nodded and told me to sit at the table at the third row that was next to the window. I thanked her and went over to my newly-assigned desk and took my seat before taking out my laptop to continue on my work.

_**Kyoya's POV:**_

"Ne Kyoya, what theme should we use for our next cosplay?" Tamaki asked, walking beside me, thinking of possible themes to use for the next cosplay for the Host Club.

"It's up to you Tamaki. The last decision is made by you anyway." I said, adjusting my glasses and returned to my handy book, analysing the calculations of profits for the operation of the Host Club as we walked.

"Hmmm... maybe we could try the kimono theme? Oh, or maybe the policemen theme! Or maybe the Samurai?" he suggested, his eyes sparkling while he daydreamed about the possibilities as usual, as we turned around the corner.

I felt myself knocking into something before hearing a thump and a clutter of books. I immediately realised that I've bumped onto a girl, causing her to fall onto the floor.

"Are you alright?" I crouched forward to check if she was hurt.

She looked up in surprised and our eyes met. Her beautiful, yet cold-looking ocean-blue eyes stared straight back at me as I felt myself being drawn into it.

"Are you alright Ohime-sama?" Tamaki crouched forward too, in a princely way, when he had finally snapped back into reality.

"Uh... Yes... Sorry for bumping into you..." she hugged her laptop carefully, closed to herself as though it was a precious possession of hers before she stood up.

"What it matters it that you're alright Ohime-sama~" Tamaki smiled and held up her hand to kiss it but she shifted away, slipping her hand out of his and went to pick up her bag and the books that were supposed to be in it.

"I am no princess." She glared at him before bending down to pick up her things.

_Interesting... To think there'll be someone other than Haruhi who can resist the Tamaki's charms..._

Tamaki gasped dramatically as his crocodile tears started flowing down his face, "Mommy! Am I losing my charms?"

I rolled my eyes inwardly and ignored him, letting him panicked about his charms at his corner.

"I've not seen you anywhere, are you a new student?" I asked the girl. _It was unusual for me to not know if there are any new students. After all, nothing escapes me. _

"Yes. Now if you would please excuse me, I've got to go now." She replied curtly in a business-like tone as she bowed slightly before walking past us.

"Kyoya... Do you know...?" Tamaki suggested after breaking away from his corner.

"No. I've never seen her before..." I cut him off as I adjusted my glasses, looking at the direction where the mysterious white hair girl had walked off to.


	2. Chapter 2

_Kyoya's POV:_

"Kyoya... Do you know...?" Tamaki suggested after breaking away from his corner.

"No. I've never seen her before..." I cut him off as I adjusted my glasses, looking at the direction where the mysterious white hair girl had walked off to.

Everyone's attention had been caught by the glimmering white-haired girl who was sitting beside me the moment they entered the class. Puzzling and curious looks were thrown towards her. However, it seemed that either she was used to the stares or that she was too busy with whatever she was doing on her laptop that she had not noticed the attention she was getting from everyone.

The moment the school bell rang, signaling the start of class, our teacher stood up from his seat and cleared his throat to have everyone turn to him before announcing, "Everyone, I guess you've already noticed, we've a new student today. Please introduce yourself."

The girl had already stood up, facing the whole class.

"Watashi wa Shiro Kyouya desu. Dozo yoroshiku. (I'm Shiro Kyouya. Nice to meet you)" she introduced and bowed slightly.

I froze as the class broke out into restless chatter. _The Kyouya Corporation…_

"Eh... I thought the famous Shiro Kyouya was a boy!" someone from across the room muttered out loud.

"Sou sou! I thought so too! But it could be true since we've not seen 'Shiro Kyouya' in person." A girl agreed.

The white haired girl sighed and sat back down, returning to her laptop.

"She's one mysterious princess ne Kyoya?" Tamaki whispered to me as he turned around to face me from his seat.

I did not answer him. But like he had said, she was definitely mysteriously interesting.

_Who would have known the famous Japanese musical prodigy had disappeared suddenly and to only appear again three years after and now attending this school?_

_Shiro's POV:_

I could feel stares digging at my back as I worked on my proposals and ignored them. It always happen this way when there's a new student, particularly being the only very few people who had slivery-white hair and one who doesn't wear the school uniform.

The moment the school bell rang, signaling the start of class, our teacher stood up from his seat and cleared his throat to have everyone turn to him before announcing, "Everyone, I guess you've already noticed, we've a new student today. Please introduce yourself."

I was already standing up, facing the whole class.

"Watashi wa Shiro Kyouya desu. Dozo yoroshiku. (I'm Shiro Kyouya. Nice to meet you.)" I introduced and bowed slightly before looking back up again, rubbing my left wrist unconsciously. It was starting to ache a little.

The class began to murmur among themselves. I sighed inwardly. That was why I hated being in a school and tell everyone who I was.

I could see from the corner of my eyes, some girls who were going to be my enemies, since they looked like they were going to kill me soon. Oh joy... I've already 'made friends' on my first day of school. **(Note the sarcasm)** There were also some boys looking really weird at me, but I guess it's most probably that they hated me too. There were some group of girls who seemed to want to make friends with me; however, they might not be as innocent as how they are since I should never judge a book by its cover. I've learnt my lessons when I was in my previous school. That was why I had decided to be tutored at home instead. No one could ever be trusted.

I sighed and sat back down, returning to my laptop as I noticed a notification from my email box. _Damn... I've another 100 new mails to read!_

This is going to be such a long day...

"What do you want?" I snapped irritably and glared at the group of boys and a girl, I guess. Shooting daggers at each one of them, I folded my arms in front of me. They'd somehow kidnapped me when I was heading to the garden, which I had remember coming across when I memorized the campus map yesterday. How **great** it was to be kidnapped when I was going to take a break after working non-stop since yesterday before I headed off to my favourite place.

"**~Well, we want you to be part of the Host Club!~" **Two redheads popped out at my side, hanging their arms on my shoulders.

"No." I stated bluntly without a thought, turning away from them and walked towards the doors.

"We'd really hope that you could be part of us, princess~" Tamaki suddenly appeared in front of me, grabbed my left hand and tempted to kiss it, but I managed to snatch it back from him.

"What are you, a pervert?!" I sent the blonde a disgusted glare, which had somehow made him crouched into some gloomy weird corner.

"Shi-chan..." I stiffened, clenching my right hand.

"Don't you ever call me that!" I jerked around and barked whoever who was calling me, making him start to sob.

**"~That is one bad tempered princess!~"**

"Guys, shouldn't we just leave her alone?" the girl who was dressing like a guy said boredly, rolling her eyes at their antics. You may ask how I knew about it. Well, she had eyes that looked like a girls', and not to mention my exceptional skills in breaking into the school records. Opps? Not.

**"~Not a chance, Haruhi! We can't just let our toy run away!~"** the twins smirked while Haruhi sighed.

"Firstly, I AM NOT A PRINCESS! AND SECONDLY, I AM NOT YOUR TOY! YOU GOT THAT!" I commanded frustrated, giving there my famous devil glare. The twins cowered and hugged each other in fear, nodding repeatedly.

"Ne Takeshi, she's a little like Kyo-chan ne?" I heard someone said and the other grunted in approval, but I didn't pay any attention to it.

"Now if you would excuse me..." I walked over to where my bag was and grab it, but it was taken away before I could reach it. "Hey!"

"It would be so much easier for us and not waste any time, if you could just stop and listen to us Shiro, and I would return to these you after you've listened to the conditions we have for you," Kyoya stated as a matter of factually and nudged his glasses with one hand, while the other held on to my belongings high up, away from my reach.

"Three minutes," I huffed in annoyance and crossed my arms, glaring at him as I tapped my feet impatiently.

"More than enough," Kyoya smirked. "You seemed to be known as the prodigy in music when you were young, so we hope that you would be our pianist. You just need to play from time to time. In exchange, we'll help to boost the popularity of your family business."

"Hmmm... Let me see..." I pretended to think for a second before snapping at them. "Yap, I'm in my right state of mind. So, my answer is still no. Please return me my bag and laptop. I've no time for your nonsense."

I took my bag and slung it on my left shoulder before taking my laptop and walking away. My day in school sure had started and ended badly.

_**With the Host Club:**_

"Ne Kyoya-senpai, there's something I don't really quite get. If she is a music genius like you had said, isn't that a really easy condition for her to attain? So why is that she would reject the offer so quickly?" Haruhi asked with everyone in the Host club looking at Kyoya for an answer.

"I've to say, I'm not that sure myself. It has been quite difficult for me to do a research about her. Her data seemed to be securely locked away from any outsiders." Kyoya stated, slightly raising his brow as he stared at the direction which the spoken girl had just gone off to.

**"~Seems like we have a new mysterious toy!~" **the twins cheered excitedly.

"I say we follow her to find out whom exactly is she!" the Host King announced with confidence as he pointed at the door, with everyone, except Kyoya, Haruhi and Mori, nodded in agreement.

**PLS VOTE, COMMENT AND SHARE! W**

**~Alessia Kyouya~**


	3. Chapter 3

"I'll be done in two hours." I informed one of my family's drivers, who nodded and drove off, after leaving me and Sato at the end of a street.

I sighed and walked down the street, recalling what had happened earlier while Sato followed me quietly like a shadow.

_Man, those people are annoying... Playing the piano for them?_ I scoffed as I rubbed my left wrist, and tried to move in hope but it only twitched in return; just like how my hopes for it to recover had diminished for the umpteenth time.

_Who do they think they are? Wanting me to do something that I would never be able to do anymore._

Pushing away these thoughts, I pushed opened the door and walked into a shop which I had been to for the past three years.

"I was thinking when you would be coming over!" a cheerful voice chirped from a corner of a shop.

"You already knew I was coming over." I reminded her boredly while she smiled cheekily.

"Here you go! All wrapped up beautifully for you!" She claimed proudly as she handed me a bag full of stuffed toys, each wrapped with a special design. I smiled in satisfaction. She always knew what I wanted.

"Thanks." I handed her a cheque and carried the bag, heading out of the shop.

"See you next time!" She waved in which I nodded back briefly.

"Shiro-sama..." Sato bowed the moment I came out of the shop and I handed him the bag of toys before continuing onto the next store.

With the host club

Kyoya's POV:

We followed her to the central town, and watched her from afar, entering store after store; from the toy store, to a book store, a clothing store, a flower shop and now to a cafe. The young man in black formal suit, most probably her bodyguard, who was beside her throughout her 'shopping spree', had made it difficult for us to get closer to her.

"Cake! Takashi! Let's get some cake!" Honey exclaimed as his eyes beamed with excitement, turning towards the direction of the cafe, but Mori shook his head, holding onto him and replied, "She'll notice."

"She just seemed to be shopping." one of the twins muttered boredly. Both twins leant onto the red brick wall.

"But she doesn't seem like someone who would claim shopping as something important to do." Haruhi stated quizzically.

"Haruhi's right. She would probably be working!" Tamaki piped up, though his tone of voice had turned slightly serious with puzzlement.

"Then she's throwing a party? But she won't be needing toys, would she?" The twins echoed.

"There must be something else that we're not getting." I pointed out, resting my chin on my hand.

_Who, being as serious as her, would buy toys, flowers and cake? _

"I say we continue to follow her!" the host king commanded as the twins, Haruhi and I sighed heavily in contrast to his enthusiasm. Despite all the curiosity, following Shiro had started to bore everyone out.

Shiro's POV:

"That's all," I grinned inwardly as I told Sato. He had been helping me to carry the things I've bought as usual since I can only carry them in one hand.

"Shiro-sama, how about the other bag?" he asked, looking at the bag of pastries I was holding.

I shook my head and smiled bitterly. "It's alright. I can carry this. It's not like this hand is crippled or something." I assured him while waving my right hand at him while making sure that the cakes would not shift in the boxes. He frown in return as we headed back to the car which was waiting for me at the other end of the street from where I was dropped off from.

"Same place," I stated to the driver, who nodded and drove off.

"Thanks. I'll inform you when I'm done here." I told my driver as I alighted at the entrance of my family's private hospital. Sato and a few nurses, who had come out to greet me, helped bring the presents to the function room.

"Nice to see you again, Shiro!" The lively voice called out. I didn't need to turn back to see who it was.

"Same to you too Dr. Hayato." I gave him a small smile when I turned around to greet him and walked to the function room with him beside me.

"How is it?" he asked; his tone had turned somewhat more serious and yet with a little tint of sympathy, while I grimaced internally. I knew he was referring to my left hand. He has been the doctor in charge of taking care of me ever since the incident eight years ago after all.

"Same as usual..." I sighed. Despite keeping a straight poker face, I knew that if someone were to look directly into my eyes now, the pain and suffering that I had experience from the past till even now, could be seen in an instant.

"Don't worry. There'll be a way. I promise." he patted my head, which I had scowled at him while he chuckled in return. He had been like an older brother to me. Though I still didn't trust him, well, maybe only 0.001% I guess. After all, he has been trying his best, and devoting his time to find a way for my left hand to recover like before.

Like I've said, not everyone is trustable. Not that I'm mean or anything, but I've been there and done that.

With the Host Club

"~The hospital?~"

"~Why would she brings so many stuffs to the hospital?~" The twins took turn in pondering aloud.

"Maybe she's visiting someone?" Haruhi suggested.

"Apparently, this hospital seemed to be established only three years ago and is managed now by Shiro herself, and it's more like an orphanage." Kyoya stated as-a-matter-of-factually, with a little bit of uncertainty in his voice.

"An Orphanage?!" the rest, except for Mori exclaimed with shock.

"I didn't expect it to look so grand..." Haruhi said bluntly.

"I thought, I thought it'll look more shabby and old and..." Tamaki rambled on in his corner, recalling his impression of what he had thought of a traditional orphanage.

"Ne Takashi! Let's go in and see what it's like!" the bubbly blonde senior pulled his silent partner forward and walked into the hospital.

"Onee-chan!" I could hear all of the children screaming in excitement as they made their way to the function room where I was waiting for them with all their gifts I've promised them previously.

In a few moments, several children began running to me into a hug while the others made their way into the room, waiting for their turn for one too.

This was an orphanage I've built three years ago when I've coincidentally met several of them in the hospital I used to go to for my rehabilitation for my left hand. Though they were younger than me, they've taught me to keep looking forward so that my days wouldn't be so unbearable. They're so much more positive than me. Most of them were born to be handicapped, while the others were just orphans who had been abandoned by heartless parents. I really hope that they would be able to live a better life, especially seeing the place they had used to stay in.

When I've first been to their so called 'Homes', my first reaction was 'What the hell? This is not even livable!' it had been so run down, with algae and webs all over the place. The caretaker did not bother to give the house much cleaning. It was then I've began to set my mind on helping them. I had let them stayed at my house until the hospital had been established; since my house was so big, and my dad doesn't stays with me (he stays in the main mansion). Dr. Hayato had volunteered to help me take care of them after the hospital had been built and that was when these kids had started a new life.

"Have you all been good?" I asked in a motherly tone. I wanted to protect these children, and remove them from the shadows of not having anyone to love them.

"Yes! We've been really good Onee-chan!" Ryo, one of them who was wheelchair bounded exclaimed proudly as the rest agree.

"Oh really? Mmmm... Let me see what you would have for your good behaviour!" I said, pulling out the cakes and macaroons I've bought earlier. "How about some sweets?!"

They all squealed in delight, "YAY! SWEETS!"

I began giving out the cakes and macaroons to them with the help of the nurses; Dr Hayato had had to leave, since he had a meeting with the other doctors.

"Onee-chan?"

"Yes Sakura?" I turned around to the little girl with two cute blonde pigtails and huge green eyes looking at me with anticipation.

"Do you have any new songs? I've memorized the one you've taught me!" she announced proudly.

"Ah~" I started rummaging my bag for the music scores that I had placed in one of my files. "As a matter of fact I've a new one for you!"

I smiled, finally finding what I was looking for and handed to her, who then cheered and started humming the notes she saw on it while eating her favourite strawberry tart. Sakura was like who I was in the past, a genius in music. But, she had injured her back when she was being pushed off a building by her abusive dad hence resulting in her inability to walk. She had been in depression when I met her, her eyes, I remembered, had been blank with no sense of happiness or even life, as though she was locked away into her own dark room due the emotional and physical impact she had suffered. Always sitting by all herself in a corner and staring blankly into space. It had taken me a long time before she was finally able to open up to anyone.

"It's called 'Ashita Kuru Hi' by 'Kana Hanazawa'." I told her as she ate her favourite strawberry tart.

"The songs you pick are always wonderful Onee-chan! I can't wait to play it!" she squealed elatedly, spreading her arms out wide in excitement.

"We'll try practicing it after everyone has finished their snacks okay?" I giggled a little at how childishly cute she looked, wiping off the excess cakes at the corner of her mouth with a handkerchief.

"HURRAY!" she cheered, along with the rest of the children.

With the Host Club

"Where would Shiro-chan be?" Honey asked while sitting on Mori's shoulders as the group walked past the corridor.

"**~Saa...~"** the twins muttered boredly.

"I should have stayed at home to study..." Haruhi grumbled exhaustively.

"Have our princess been kidnapped?!" Tamaki cried in panic as he started searching from room to room.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"We could just ask someone." Kyoya suggested as he rolled his eyes.

Tamaki snapped his finger, "Great idea Mommy!" He walked over to a little girl in an auto-mobile wheelchair who happened to be driving towards them.

"Pardon me princess, we're friends of Shiro and we're looking for her. Could you tell us where we could find her?" he bowed, handing out a rose to her and charmed her with his princely smile.

"You're looking for Onee-chan?" the little girl tilted her head in surprise and looked at the Host Club as her eyes then narrowed in suspicion.

"Souka nya~" Tamaki confirmed.

"Who are you? Are you the bad people Onee-chan tells us in her stories?!" she accused and pointed at the group of boys in front of her, folding up her sleeves and showed them her fists fiercely, making the Host King fall back in fright. "If you're here to hurt Onee-chan, don't say I didn't warn you! You'll get a knuckle sandwich from me!"

"~Wow. She's one~"

"~Feisty little girl~" the twins laughed at their befallen 'king'.

"Ano ne, we're Shiro-chan's new friends from her new school today! We just wanted to ask her join our club!" Honey popped out beside the little girl as he hugged the little bunny.

"I'm not a little girl! I'm Mika! And you're lying! Onee-chan said that she would never trust anyone to be her friends, except us!" the little girl glared at the group in front of her.

"~It's true! We want to be her friends!~"

"Really?" Mika raised a brow as she lowered her fists.

"We would really hope to be her friends." Haruhi bend down to the same level as Mika.

Mika sighed and then smiled at them, "If you say so... But I'm still warning you, if you hurt Onee-chan, all of us will come after you!"

"Could you tell us more about her?" Tamaki asked.

She eyed at him still with suspicion, but nodded. "I don't know a lot about Onee-chan, but Onee-chan..."

Before she could say more, she was cut off by a stern voice, "What are you guys doing here?"

.

.

.

**Hehe~ the next chappie is up desu! ^_^**

**Do help me promote this book! **

**PLS VOTE, COMMENT AND SHARE DESU! 3**

**~Alessia Kyouya~**


	4. Chapter 4

"Onee-chan?" Mika turned her head around in confusion. "Aren't they your friends?"

"They're not my friends." Shiro stated bluntly.

"Eh?! You guys lied to me?" Mika shouted at them in disbelief.

"Come Mika, let's go. The rest are waiting for you." Shiro muttered with a strained voice as she walked to the said girl and pushed her back to the direction she had come from.

She then stopped halfway and stated sternly, with her back still facing at them, "If you guys were to continue to follow me, or loiter around here any longer, I will NOT, I repeat, WILL NOT, hesitate to call the security to chase you all out."

She still couldn't believe that they had gone to the extent of even stalking her.

"Is that so?" Kyoya stepped forward. "I've a piece of data here that had interest me, I must say."

Shiro froze a little but she forced herself to remain her composure as she released her grip from the wheelchair and turned around to face the Host Club members with a smirk on her face, "Oh really? And what would that be?"

"It seems that your father doesn't know about this; let's say, huge investment of yours to build this hospital, isn't it?"

"What? You mean she established this hospital all by herself without her father's consent?!" Tamaki gasped as his eyes widen in surprise as well as all the other Host Club members.

"Damn all rich kids" Haruhi quietly muttered under her breath. Nevertheless, it was for a good cause after all.

_Shiro's POV:_

"It seems that your father doesn't know about this; let's say, huge investment of yours to build this hospital, isn't it?" I glared at Kyoya who announced it bluntly as he smirked.

_Someday I'm so going to slap off that irritating smirk of his! Not mention, to punch the daylights out of him!_

"What? You mean she established this hospital all by herself without her father's consent?!" Tamaki gasped as his eyes widen in surprise as well as all the other Host Club members.

"**~Awesome!~"**

My hands clenched tightly in frustration. _How dare he use this against me! After I've worked so hard on my own to help the kids to live normally like the other children would, and he's trying to crush it?!_

"What. Do. You. WANT?!" I seethed in anger, my fists clenching by my sides. My body started to vibrate with anger.

"What we had suggested previously. As simple as that." he stated nonchalantly while adjusting his glasses.

"I see..." _I don't care if people know... My life had always been horrible anyway and it won't get any better..._I shook my head to my own thoughts. _It could never return to the way it was, the way she had always long for it to be._

_But the kids here can't lose this home! I would never want them to live like how I would... They deserved a proper life! There's no way..._

I sighed irritably and stared at them in determination to put them in their place and not get involved with me. Placing a cool composure, I relented. "Since you've known a secret of mine, I guess another one wouldn't hurt right?"

"Onee-chan..." Mika pulled my sleeve and shook her head when I looked at her, but I patted her head as I gave a small smile for reassurance. "Can I have the flask that you're holding Mika?"

Mika hesitantly handed me the mini flask and I took it with my right hand.

"Well you see, I can never, and will never be able to play the piano ever again." I stared at them and explained. "Playing the piano needs two hands right?"

I clicked the top of the flask to open it with my finger and pour the scorching hot water on my left hand in front of me, scaring the people around me, even Mika, who was already brimming with tears.

_Nothing matters anymore... All my dreams, passion, all the things I loved and had will never return to me... Ever again. It'll never be the same..._

"What if I can't feel one of my hands? What if it's useless?" They gasped in shock at my reaction. Neither of them knew what to do. The look on their faces had literally asked if I'm mad. I gave them a grim look.

Kyoya was the first one to snapped away from his shock and immediately went up to me to stop me, grabbing my left hand away from the water that had continued to pour on my hand and examined the distinct red swelling patch that had formed on it. I turned to look away from him. I didn't want to see the same face that everyone had thrown at me whenever they found out. Regret, shock, pity, guilt.

"If you have understood, then please leave. I hope you guys won't pester me or the kids anymore." I said coldly, snatching my hand back from the four-eye bastard. Deep down, somehow, I had felt a small sour tug at my chest but I ignored it. I knew, I knew very well that no one would want to associate themselves with someone like me. I was unwanted and this cruel fact would never change.

_Damn... Dr. Hayato is definitely going to give me a two hours lecture again..._ I cursed myself mentally when realization hits me.

"I'm sorry, we didn't mean..." Haruhi tried to explain but I cut her off as I shook my head.

"These kids deserved a better life and future than me. I don't wish to have their dreams crushed away like mine."

I left with the sobbing Mika after that, leaving them still dumbfounded at what had happened. Hopefully they would learn to stay away from me; just like everyone else.

Dragging out a sigh, I sat next to a tree and laid my back on it as I exhaustedly ate my bento. _There is going to be a party tonight, again._Pinching the bridge of my nose to ease my pounding headache, I could feel the little swell around my eyes from the lack of sleep. When was the last time I had slept? Two days ago?

Looking down at my barely half-eaten lunch box, I closed it and keep it away. I did not have the mood to finish it, though they were filled with most of my favorites. All I could think of now was what I should do with the sudden notice of retrenchment of at least twenty percent of staffs that my unreasonable father had suddenly ordered. The weirdest thing was that the company was not even in any financial difficulty to do so. I had to come out with the list of who would be retrenched by this Fri, in two days' time. It may sound easy, but it is definitely not. I could not bear to sack the staffs under me, who had done well on their part of the job. Everyone has a family to support. I can't just possibly make them lose their jobs overnight!

I sighed heavily and rubbed my temples. Thinking about it just made my head throbbed even more.

Good thing the host club had left me alone.

Ever since that day, they had not disturbed me, thankfully. Though, sometimes in the morning, before the teacher had come to class, Tamaki would still try his luck to 'charm' me into joining them. It's just too bad that I would never fall for him. As for Kyoya, the only time he had talked to me was when he apologized the next day after the 'hot water' incident and probably when we had been paired up during drama class or group discussions.

_**"Hoshi no kazu hodo no deai ya wakare ya, ushinaitaku nai mono mo zenbu..."**_

Snapping out of my reverie from the familiar ringtone, I took my phone that was lying beside me on the grass and flipped it open to answer it.

"Shiro speaking," I relaxed against the tree and closed my eyes, with my phone still attached to my ears.

"Onee-chan!" I could hear Sakura squealing in excitement as I felt myself cringing away from the deafening squeal.

"Yes?" The corners of my mouth had somehow lifted into a smile.

"I did it! I did it! I can play it smoothly already! In two days Onee-chan! In two days!"

"That's awesome! I guess I would have to give you something for a reward huh?" Listening to her and the chattering of the others in the background seemed to had lifted my mood a little.

"It's ok, just teach me another lovely song the next time you come ok Onee-chan?"

"Hai, Hai~" I chuckled a little.

"Onee-chan, I have to go now. Take good care ok?"

"You too Sakura. Bye~"

"Bye bye Onee-chan!" With that the line went dead.

I glanced at the time on my phone while letting out an exasperated breath.

There was still an hour more before the next lesson.

_Well, I guess I could take a short rest..._

"...ro-chan? Shiro-chan?"

"Mmmm...?" I blinked open my eyes, lifting my hand to rub them as my vision blurred a little.

"Shiro-chan, you'll catch a cold if you sleep here you know." I giddily lifted my head to the voice calling out to me, only to see one of the kiddy-like senior and his all-so-silent partner from the Host Club.

"What are you doing here?" I broke out grouchily. My eyes narrowed in annoyance as I reached out for my phone to look at the time.

"We're getting ready for hosting! We're having Sakura-viewing session today! That's why we're outside! Are you going to jo..." the little senior rambled off happily.

"Holy shit! I can't believe I've slept through everything!" I cut him off with my sudden outburst, my eyes almost popping out from the socket when I've finally registered what time it was.

I had missed all the lessons after the break - school has ended already! Not that I mind missing them, but I was going to make use of the time to complete my work, since I've this stupid ball or some crazy rich peoples' party to attend to tonight.

"Are you going to join us for the club activities Shiro-chan?" Honey repeated as if tilted his head to one side and looked at me curiously.

I shook my head, "No senpai. I've many other things to complete with so little time."

I hastily picked up my things and stood up, almost stumbling onto the ground once again when a sudden wave of dizziness hit me but I held onto the truck of the tree beside me for support.

"Are you ok?" the tall quiet teen beside Honey-senpai, whom I recognized as Mori, asked in concern.

I quickly nodded, "Sorry I've got to go."

Giving them a little bow in respect, I flipped open my phone to start giving orders to my secretary as I ran off out of school and into my awaiting limousine. Too many things to do, yet I had so little time. I did not want to see the disappointment in my father's eyes if I didn't complete the stuffs he wanted by tonight.

No one's POV:

"Are you guys done, senpai?" Kyoya walked into the garden, wearing a cosplay as a waiter with a black clipboard on his hand.

"Yap!" the cheerful senior turned to him and gave him one of his brightest smiles. "Oh! Guess who we met just now Kyo-chan!"

"Who would it be?" Kyoya continued to study the profit analysis on his clipboard as he asked, not in much concern of the question the senior had asked.

"We met Shiro-chan!" Honey exclaimed and Kyoya paused at what he was doing for a moment. He lifted his gaze and gave Honey a quizzical look. "She was taking a nap here you see, but then when I woke her up to see if she wanted to join us, she dashed off saying that she was busy! It's such a shame isn't it Takashi?"

The tall senior grunted in agreement to his explanation.

"I guess that's a shame then." Kyoya regained his composure and continued his work.

"Though she did look like she was really tired from whatever she had been really busy with... I hope she's ok..." Honey clutched onto his pink bunny, turning back and wondered worriedly to the direction where Shiro had ran off to.

Kyoya didn't respond at that moment, as though he was in deep thought; but he shrugged after a moment and returned his focus to the hosting activities.

"The Host Club will be opening soon," he stated briefly and walked back to make sure the host king and the twins had not caused too much trouble while he was away.

"Sigh... Finally..." I let out the suppressing breath I had been holding onto ever since I have gotten home as I snapped my phone shut. Massaging my temples, I leant back onto my chair and shut my eyes in attempt to rest. Unfortunately, luck was definitely not on my side, as usual, since a few soft knocks at my door disrupted the silence, followed by Sato (A/N: Shiro's bodyguard) calling out for me.

"Shiro-sama, I've brought the dress for this evening's event."

"Come in." I muttered tiredly and turned my chair around so that I could see the dress he was holding on to.

Giving him a tired, yet satisfied smile for helping me to pick out a dress, I pushed myself out from the chair to walk to him and take the dress for an even closer look, more like to admire it even more. But the moment I left my seat, the world started spinning around me as my knees weakened. My hands shot out to grab something for support. Just in time, Sato had rushed forward to steady me before I fell onto the ground; the dress already long thrown aside when he came to my aid.

"Shiro-sama! Are you alright?" His face filled with worries, made me unwantedly recalled the same image that 'that' woman used to make. I shut my eyes in attempt to forget about her while holding up my hand to him in a stop motion. Recollecting my thoughts about 'that' heartless woman, I steadied myself, standing back up to face him.

"I'm fine." I stated blankly. "Now, show me that dress. I don't have much time before the ball starts. We don't want my dear father to throw into a fit, would we?"

Sato hesitantly went over to pick up the dress that had fallen on the ground. Luckily it was covered with a layer of transparent plastic to prevent any dirt from contaminating it. He handed it to me after dusting it a bit, still glancing at me with uncertainty and worry, but I ignored it before he left me once again alone.

_I don't have time to be weak. Father would need me to be at the mansion soon..._

Taking a deep breath and then letting it out as an exasperated sigh, I bucked myself up by patting my cheeks rather hardly before starting my preparations to look like what father would expect me to look - a well-dressed, elegant, confident and high-class looking perfect daughter.

_**Kekekeke~**___  
_**hope u've enjoyed reading 'Are you my Romeo?' so far!**___  
_**Do remember to VOTE, COMMENT & SHARE! **_

_**~Alessia Kyouya~**_


	5. Chapter 5

_3rd POV:_

"~Wow! Her house seems to be even bigger~"

"~Than yours Milord!~" the twins exclaimed aloud as the entire host club gaped at the extravagant exterior of the mansion where the ball would be held at.

"Well, she might be more loaded than senpai I guess?" Haruhi said with a dead-panned look which clearly says 'these rich bastards'.

"Unfortunately, it seems that she, like Tamaki here, doesn't stay here." Kyoya read from the mini tablet that he had brought along with him, drawing the group's attention away from the house to him.

A loud gasp could be heard from the Host King, "You don't mean...!"

"She stays at the other mansion, quite a distance away from here." The shadow King added, as he looked at the exceptionally cold-looking house in front of them, despite all the lighting and decorations around and on it.

"Poor Shiro-chan..." Honey muttered as he hopped down from Mori's shoulders.

"I don't need your pity." The said girl scowled at them from behind, arms akimbo as she stood proudly yet with irritation, especially at the fact that the Host Club members were here. Inside she was wondering who else her father had invited. From the few guests she had seen so far who had entered the ballroom, she could guess this party was held for some really important announcement - preferably something good she hoped.

The Host Club members gasped in a mixture of shock and admiration. The fact that the said girl had listened to their conversation and was extremely displeased with them talking about her and also the fact that she looked extremely different from the girl they had seen in school. She was an astounding beauty! Dressed in a simple yet elegant black dress with a bright baby blue ribbon tied just below her chest and, matched with an almost six-inches baby-blue stilettos and a baby-blue clutch; her entire outfit had outshined her pearly-white hair and relatively pale skin.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" she asked, keeping in check with her emotions. She wouldn't want her father to suddenly show up and find her being rude to the 'guests'. Besides, she was really surprised that they would be invited since normally on such occasions only their parents would attend.

"We have been invited together with our parents as well." The shadow king pointed out, noting the annoyed yet confused look on her face.

Shiro sighed heavily at both the massive migraine her head was suffering from and at the group of people in front of her.

"Shiro-sama." Sato reminded her that her father was already inside waiting for her, impatiently. She nodded in his direction before turning to the group.

"Well then since you're all here, you should head in since it will be starting soon. If you'll excuse me..." Shiro stated in her usual business like tone and walked off hurriedly, yet professionally into the mansion. She wouldn't want to suffer the entire night under the surveillance of her father's death glares - she wouldn't want to handle her father's rage tonight. She just wanted to rush home after this evening's long, boring and time-wasting event and take that one thing she's been craving for the past few days - sleep.

"You're late." The middle-aged business-like looking man boomed with authority. Though he didn't show anything on his usual expressionless face, there was clearly anger, displeasure and disappointment in his tone. He had looked almost nothing like Shiro. The only thing Shiro had inherited from him was his eyes and the huge pride the Kyouya family had.

Arisa just stared blankly at her father the moment she entered his study. It's been months since she had seen him. Yet, he hadn't changed one bit. Even no matter how many times she had wished or hope that he would turn into that loving and passionate father he used to be, she knew it would not be possible, never ever possible anymore. Ever since that day, everything wasn't the same. Her father changed and most of all, she too had changed.

"My apologies father. I had bumped into some acquaintances." She bowed a little at her father.

"Acquaintances you say?" The man raised a brow at his daughter with interest and a little surprised. Never had his daughter ever mentioned that she had made friends, especially since she had stated clearly previously that she would want the freedom to choose who she interacts with. Hence never had she once would mention to him of her friends or even to say, 'acquaintances' in feared that he might use this as his advantage for advancement for the business.

"Yes." She replied briefly, not wanting to mention any more about the host club.

"Very well then." Her father ended the subject, yet not removing his cold, hard stare from her. "Do you know the reason for the event today?"

"No father."

"There will be an announcement on your engagement."

Shiro stiffened and her eyes widened in shock at the news she had just received. "M-my engagement father?"

"Yes. Your engagement with the Ootori's family's youngest son; Kyoya Ootori.

Her face paled and she felt her blood turned cold as she stood rooted on the ground while she stared at her father in disbelieve. Time seemed to have stopped around her. At that moment, Shiro felt that her world had come crushing down on her.

Seconds had passed, turning into minutes as Shiro took in the information that was just thrown at her while trying to recollect herself.

Your engagement with the Ootori's family's youngest son; Kyoya Ootori.

These words twirled constantly in her mind over and over again like a whirlpool, turning her brain mush, unable to absorb the fact.

"I'll be making the announcement tonight." He added strictly, staring straight at his daughter showing her of his never changing decision as his voice had finally broken her out of her reverie.

Taking a heavy and defeated sigh, Shiro nodded quietly while clenching her hands which were hidden behind her, not showing any signs of reaction to the shocking news she had just received. There was no argument she could made.

She wanted to reject the idea of engaging, of course like any normal and sane person would do. She wanted to have her own say, her own stand. But she knew she didn't have a choice. Her father always had the final say, and no matter what she would have to obey.

However, this engagement does not mean that it would result in marriage, Shiro told herself repeatedly. She swore internally that she would definitely make this marriage not have any chance of occurring in the future.

"Since you two will be engaged," her father continued coolly as he walked to the corner of the room. Observing through the window, as guests entered the mansion. "The young Ootori will be moving in to stay with you so that you can learn more about each other. This was, of course, also agreed by his father as well."

One bombshell after another was dropped onto her and Shiro felt more suffocated with every moment she stood in the room with the man who would only use her for his own benefit. The whole room had seemed to suddenly increased its size, making her feel as though she was a mouse, trying to find its way out of the situation.

Not yet. She chanted to herself while biting her bottom lip as an attempt to calm down before she snapped.

Taking a deep long antagonizing breath, Shiro nodded. "Ok. When?"

"Tomorrow." Was the answer she got as she bitterly nodded once again. She knew the conversation was over. Eagerly, yet not showing it, Shiro turned around and headed stiffly to the door, not wanting to stay in the stifling room any longer. She needed to be free, to feel free. She wanted to be alone. Not forgetting to give a respectful quick bow to the incoming Ootoris who are most probably going to meet her father, she blankly speed-walked out of the mansion and unconsciously let her feet take her to where she had felt she could calm down.

When she finally stopped, it was then she had realised she had almost forgotten about this place, one where she had always shut herself away from her loneliness, her troubled world. She had unconsciously headed to an isolated garden where she had used to always play the swing alone whenever she wanted to relax, when she had wanted to feel free, when she wanted to ignore and shut herself up from the world.

Gently, she lifted her right hand and ran it down one side of the rope of the swing as she reminisce the feelings which she had felt when she was always on it. Even though the swing was a non-living thing, to Shiro, it had felt as though it was the only thing which seemed to be able to understand her since young, and unexpectedly, even now.

As she positioned herself in front of the swing and took a few steps back, she plopped herself onto it and wrapped her arms around the ropes and let gravity allow the swing to sway gracefully. Shifting her legs back and forth as she went front and back on the swing, Shiro went higher and higher, feeling joy as the wind brushed by her and took pieces of her trouble away bit by bit.

Her hair loosen from its neat state, flying in the air along with her, her white shimmering hair had glistened from the moonlight. If anyone had walked pass the isolated garden, they might even think that she would be some fairy who was having her fun on the swing.

As time flowed by unknowingly to the white-haired girl, the stone in her heart seemed to have lightened quite a bit. The corner of her lips had lifted a little as she allowed herself to absorb the calm and comforting atmosphere surrounding the garden, and wrapping around her.

But the soothing atmosphere was also something that eventually made Shiro tensed up, her frown had replaced the smile as her lethargies had begun to catch up to her. Dragging both her feet onto the ground as she slowly came to a stop. The corners of her vision had begun to be invaded by dark clouds. Gingerly, she placed her left hand on her forehead to force herself from giving into darkness as her right hand grabbed onto the ropes of the swing to pull herself up.

But she had immediately regretted it and she cursed under her breath.

"No. Not now…" she mumbled to herself as her knees wobbled. Black patches in her vision came and go as she fought for control with her own body. She had thought she could still hold onto for another few hours till the end of this ridiculous party. She did not want to be seen as weak, especially if her father had found out. She knew she would be in for trouble if she were to collapse now and not turn up for the announcement later.

Gritting her teeth, she blinked and shook her head vigorously, trying her best to shake away those black clouds. Instead, that had made it even worse as her knees had finally given out and sent her tumbling down to the ground. Her eyes shut tightly as she braced herself for the hard and cold impact she was to received, but instead, she was enveloped into something warm and soft. An audible tired sigh could be heard behind her and she slowly forced her eyes open.

"Are you ok?" With blurry sight, she maneuvered herself around while clutching on the person's arm as an aid to hold herself up.

"I'm, I'm fine." She stiffened in response when she faced the person she had wished to see the least at the present moment. Pushing herself away from him, she steadied herself while wobbling on her feet, hating herself for showing her vulnerable state to anyone, especially to him.

"What are you doing here?" She snapped as she turned away from him. Her willpower and pride had seemed to overcome her exhausted body at the sight of him as she had gradually begun to be able to control her body.

The man just sighed in annoyance. "Your father wanted us to head into the ballroom soon for the announcement." He stated simply as he adjusted his glasses.

Turning a glance at her, he shrugged off his jacket and placed it on her shoulders.

Shiro stiffened once again, but this time it was not due to hostility, it was due to surprise. She had not even realised she had been shaking from the cold till he had handed her his jacket. His jacket was somehow comforting, warm and fuzzy.

"We should get going." He informed while he headed towards the direction of the ballroom. Pausing half-way, he turned back to her and raised a brow as if to question why she was not following.

Recomposing herself, she straightened her stance and took a deep breath and walked pass him confidently as though nothing had happened previously. As she strode pass him, he could almost swear he had heard a small, almost inaudible 'thank you', causing the corner of his lips to lift slightly in amusement in return.

**Do hope you enjoyed reading 'Are you my Romeo?' so far! ^_^**

**Do look forward to the next chappie! 3**

**Pls VOTE, COMMENT & SHARE! :3**

**~Alessia Kyouya~**


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm grateful for all your presence today; having you to take your time to attend this evening's party!"

Shiro stood at the middle of a platform between two wide flights of stairs in front and behind her. Listening to her father dragged what it seemed like forever on his usual 'welcome' speech, she stood behind him with the four-eyes behind her and his father standing not far away from them. Rolling her eyes mentally, she thought on how long her father was going to speak and she restlessly wished that dear '_kami-sama_' would for once be so kind to her to perhaps do something magical to make her father finish up the dreadful announcement soon, or perhaps create some thunderstorm to cause a total blackout and end this party immediately. Hopefully, she had wished that there would be a higher chance that the latter would happen though.

Relentlessly, her eyes travelled across each audience, recalling each information she had ever read or known about them. Most of them she knew were of course business partners, but; her eyes landed on the crowd whom she had known in school. Shiro could not help but let out a quiet sigh. Judging by their happy-go-luck mood, in contrast to hers and the bespectacled boy's gloomy ones, she was confirmed that the upcoming news which the two heads of the Kyouya and Kyoya family were going to announce would create an uproar within them.

"Although some may have heard of rumors about this, I would like to confirm and also announce that my daughter, Shiro, and Kyoya Ootori, are of officially as from today, engaged!" With an unemotional mark, Shiro watched as her father announced the hateful announcement with great pride along with Mr. Ootori beside him.

Deep within her, she could feel a small part of herself, that rebellious self, trying to break out from its iron cage desperately. That small part of her, despite being on the verge of fading away into nothing, was still desperately striving to want to change everything that is happening, everything that her father was doing. But, the strong-built cage had been tightly secured. As years gone by, Shiro knew that small part of herself that she had locked it within her was gradually diminishing as the heavy-metal cage had gradually turned stronger, thicker, steadier, up till the extend in which that actual self of her will never ever suffice.

Audible gasps as well as several familiar 'what's echoed the area, but of course, these could still not change the fact that the two children from each of the family have been officially pronounced engaged.

"And with this, the two companies will too be working together for our upcoming projects." Mr. Ootori added with pride as the two heads of the family shook hands in affirmation.

Applause clattered the room, as the two fathers shook their hands in agreement in contrast to the newly announced couple who were standing stoically. The host club members on the other hand were still frozen in shock, especially the host king, who had his jaw dropped to the ground.

"Kyoya!" the host king's voice, sounding hectic, confused, yet with a hint of anger, clearly sliced through the peaceful night. Clumber steps could be heard rushing over as they neared the newly-announced couple.

The couple, both with emotionless masks attached on their faces, had politely bid their guests whom they had been conversing with a farewell. Turning around to meet the oncoming group, the said boy had let out a troubled sigh, knowing the incoming questions he would be thrown at.

Shiro, on the other hand, rolled her eyes inwardly. _How long is this thing going to last?_ Irritably, she clutched her slightly trembling cold hands behind her back as she stared stoically at the group of people in front of her.

"How... What..." Tamaki stumbled through his frantic thoughts while trying to recollect them as he panted slightly. Taking a huge breath, he spluttered all his questions at his best friend. "What did it mean you're engaged? How on earth has this turned into an engagement party? Did you even know about it? Why-"

Kyoya raised his hands as he cut off the trail of questions that he knew was never going to end. "First of all, I believed that I am definitely not aware about this before I had come here; and I'm very sure that neither does Shiro."

Shiro nodded her head and cut in before he started on his next sentence. "This is just an engagement between the two families," she remarked coldly. "And it definitely will NOT turn into a reality. Not on my watch, in this case anyway."

"It is as what she said," Kyoya sighed in defeat. Adjusting his glasses stoically, he continued. "However, since it's our fathers we're talking about here; it would definitely be a painful task to find a way to break off the engagement."

"Man, rich people are such a pain…" Haruhi muttered under her breath.

"We'll just have to work something out!" Tamaki announced positively.

"That would be you guys, and not me." Shiro controverted as she waved them off. "I've more things to worry about."

"Well, I believe these are your acquaintances?" a familiar low, strict and powerful voice resonated behind Shiro. Instantly, she turned around and gave her father a respectable bow while the others greeted him.

"Father…"

"You've made quite a group of friends." He stopped her with a question as he quirked a brow at the group of boys behind her while recalling the familiar resemblance he found from his business partners. Giving her a satisfied nod, he began to state his real purpose of approaching them.

"Your father and I had agreed that in order for you two to get along with each other," Mr Kyouya declared while facing the new couple, "Kyoya will begin moving into the mansion tomorrow to stay with you, Arisa."

"Yes, sir…" Kyoya replied indifferently while the rest remained silent.

_Oh god…_ Shiro thought downheartedly. That moment, she felt numb all over.

"I expect that your job had been done long before this party had started, Shiro?" Her father's cold demeanor stared at her, demanding that he was right.

Breaking out from her frozen thoughts, she nodded firmly. "Yes, it's completed."

"Good." With that, he headed back to his now quiet and tidied mansion. The hosts finally let out their breath which they had held on for what had seemed like forever. The tension between Shiro and her father had been so tight as if even the sharpest knife could not cut through it.

"Shiro-sama," Sato called out as he bowed at his mistress.

"Let's go." Shiro stated nonchalantly. "Sato, make some preparations. He'll be moving in tomorrow." Pointing at Kyoya, she walked out and towards her awaiting limousine.

"Do notify me with you're heading over Mr Ootori," Sato informed as he handed the contact of the mansion. "We'll be there to receive you. Have a good night everyone."

After a final bow, Sato followed after his mistress.

"Shiro-chan is really strict like her father, ne Takashi?" Honey wondered as he climbed up to Mori's shoulder.

"**~A really cooold girl~" **the twins shivered as they added jokingly.

"So what are you going to do now?" Tamaki asked, dragging his hands over his face.

"We'll just start with the moving first." Kyoya could only reply in exhaustion.

_**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait guys! TAT**_

_**I've been busy with the moving of house and driving and school stuffs 3**_

_**Anyway, here's the new chappie! Hope you like it! w**_

_**Pls do vote for me in the OHSHC Watty Awards too! **_

_**I've participated both of my books! **_

'_**Long Forgotten' under Kaoru category and 'Are you my Romeo?' under Kyoya category! ^_^**_

_**It'll really bring much joy to me if you do! xD**_

_**Thank you! w **_

_**VOTE, COMMENT & SHARE! 3**_

_**~Alessia Kyouya~**_


End file.
